Just a Writer
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: Austin and Ally are enjoying their date when something unexpected happens. POV of a witness and not Austin or Ally


As a writer, I find myself at unusual places observing people and actions with my notebook in my hand. Today I set out without an intention to observe people. I was going to take a day for myself, walking around the park. However about five minutes into my walk I spotted a young couple - late teens or early twenties - against a tree, and a bench within sight - maybe not hearing distance, beggars can't be choosers. The beach blonde guy was leaning against the tree in dark wash jeans and a white t-shirt, dark sunglasses concealing his face. The girl with her ombre hair had her hands resting on his neck. Her medium wash jeans and striped tank top showed her figure well.

I looked at her hands, looking for a ring of any kind. I came up empty, but they looked so in love that I wasn't particularly heartbroken. I had seen the guy before, but I couldn't place him. "I love you, Ally," I heard him say, it was quite faint, but it was better than what I thought I was going to get, which was just body language. I could see her lips move into a smile. His hands that were around her waist pulled her closer, going in for a kiss.

"I love you too," she mouths, or at least that's what it looks like she mouths before they are kissing. I turn to my notebook to describe the kiss.

_The world almost bursting at the seams from the bright late morning sun. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist; hers, clinging to his chest. Basking in each other's ambiance, creating the other's warmth. He gave the quirky smile which she loved from her childhood; it gave her a feeling that he knew something she didn't. Caressing her cheek, he lifted her chin; their noses close to touching. She could feel his warmth from his breath. She stared back into his hard hazel eyes, an explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelmed them both. The true meanings of life, love, adoration, and wonder on their faces. She moved up the half inch so their lips could touch. Softly. Lovingly. They breathed their souls and love into that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery, but cool; a split second, but forever. In that one kiss. She then knew what was behind that quirky smile, and it made her love grow even more._

"Shall we continue on our walk?" She asks when they pull apart, taking a moment to smile after the kiss. He shakes his head and goes back to her lips, pressing a quick peck on her lips. "How about the bench?" He nods and she pulls him to the bench, like a love struck puppy. He must be. I've never seen a man give a woman a look of such adoration before. Ally and the man sit on the bench across from me; she crosses her legs as he rests his head on her lap. I'm now able to notice things I hadn't before. Like the small ring on her left ring finger - most likely a promise ring. He seemed like he had enough money to pay for a bigger ring since his clothes looked closer to designer than the average person.

She was beautiful. Her brown almond shaped eyes had a childlike wonder; her nose bent slightly at the end and balanced out her fuller lips. She was probably nineteen, twenty-one at the most. He looked somewhat similar. They say if you have dated for a while you start looking like your mate. This seemed to be case with the two. His nose bent more to the left at the bottom, while hers bent to right. His eyes were hazel or brown, I wasn't positive. He had an even bigger wonderstruck face than Ally. Again the love struck puppy face. Maybe he had just said it for the first time, or had finally meant it. I seriously doubt it, but sometimes you can never tell with people so young.

"I have a game we can do," he says a moment later.

"What would that be, Austin?" Ally and Austin. Austin and Ally. The names flowed well with each other. I add them to a list of a names kept towards the back of notebook. "If it's something sexual, it can wait until we aren't in the middle of a public park." He laughs a deep laugh, not something I would have placed with him. He seems like someone with a higher laugh, something that matched his voice.

"Allyson Claire Dawson, it's nothing like that!" Her name sounded as lovely as she looked. "We should reenact our first date."

"We can't do that, babe," she says, playing with a strand of his blonde hair. "The restaurant burned down years ago." So they had been dating a while, judging by her use of words. Maybe three or four. Maybe they're middle school sweethearts - is that even a thing? They were definitely high school sweethearts at the least. He sticks out his bottom lip and she giggles before pressing her lips against his. Her hand under his head, almost supporting him, while the other held the one furthest from me. I could now see the braid on the side of her head, her hair being so dark that the sunlight's angle finally made it visible. "But we can ask the questions and see if the answers have changed."

He smiles and nods. "Okay. So first question. If you could re-live one day of your life, what day would it be?"

She thinks about it before answering, "The first day we met. It has changed my life." I could literally feel the readers throwing up from the cheesiness, but that seemed to be a part of Ally's personality. "Without that day, none of this would have been possible. You wouldn't have gotten your record deal, and I wouldn't have gotten over my stage fright. We wouldn't have ever meet and become friends. All of this would be gone."

"That may have been the cheesiest answer I've ever heard," he comments, "but I loved it. All though I love you more." He sits up, stretching his arms out. "Your turn."

"Okay," she thinks about the answer, "What is your biggest triumph or what will be your biggest triumph if it hasn't happened yet."

"Marrying you," is the reply. No pause, no nothing. Just a quick easy answer.

Her eyebrows rise in shock, "What?"

"You heard me." He pulls her face out of her hands which she done a second before. "I have made mistake after mistake after mistake when it comes to us. I've hurt you; I've done you wrong. I've seen the error of my ways, and I have found the love of my life in you. You are my best friend. I couldn't imagine doing what we've done - what we will do -without you. So-" he takes her hand, gets off the bench, gets down on one knee, pulls out the ring, and asks the question, "Allyson Claire Dawson, will you marry me?"

With tears streaming down her face she shakes her head, agreeing, "Yes, I will marry you." He joins her on the bench and kisses her with such a passion I don't know if they need a room or not. They kissed for I don't know how long before the ring even made it on her finger. I could see it well from where I was sitting, and before they left the park arm-in-arm I said my congratulations.

A few months later, I saw a wedding announcement for an Allyson Claire Dawson and Austin Monica Moon. They were getting married in the same spot he proposed - okay not on the bench but near it - and I snuck near it to witness it. An innocent by standing writer wanting to finish the love story.


End file.
